Most pharmacy inventory redistribution or rebalancing systems are “pull” type systems that rely heavily on the pharmacists operating the systems and listing their drugs on an open or closed marketplace. These systems also require the pharmacists to take action in order to purchase products. Accordingly, these systems do not meet their theoretical efficiencies or effectiveness because they are only as good as the data and effort provided by the pharmacists, who are typically overworked and are trying to satisfy the needs of their customers. Moreover, pharmacy inventory management systems focus heavily on moving inventory having short expiration dates to the exclusion of other important factors. As a result, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus that reduces the pharmacist's time and effort required to efficiently and effectively manage their inventories.